


Время чудес

by Tarosya



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Missing Scene, Romance, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Я просто люблю Доминика Перселла и всех его персонажей. А как еще прикоснуться к ним, если не в фанфикшене
Relationships: Drake (Blade)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Время чудес

_I am not like I was before  
I thought that nothing would change me  
I was not listening anymore  
Still you continued to affect me  
But now I feel so different  
I feel so different  
I feel so different  
I have not seen freedom before  
And I did not expect to  
Don't let me forget now I'm here  
Help me to help you to behold you  
I should have hatred for you  
But I do not have any  
And I have always loved you…  
Now I feel so different  
I feel so different  
I feel so different_

На центральных улицах больших городов всегда людно. Толпы людей превращаются в реки текущие по улицам бурными потоками. Каждый идет по своим делам, в офис, в торговый центр, или на метро, и как бы плывет в своем потоке.  
Когда то, когда я шла вот так в толпе людей, я ощущала себя частью города. Ощущала себя неотъемлемой частью этого большого дышащего организма. Ощущала, что полностью принадлежу ему.  
Но теперь я чувствую себя как песчинка, как капелька в море. Чувствую, что город всей громадиной давит на меня, и вот-вот раздавит вовсе. Я чувствую, что заблудилась среди небоскребов. А река людской толпы, в которую я ненароком провалилась, несет меня, и я не могу вынырнуть.  
Ранний вечер. Смеркалось. Служащие выходили из своих офисов, заканчивая рабочий день, и направляясь, кто на метро, кто на автобус. Потоки людской толпы, текущие в разных направлениях, наполнили улицы.  
И я тоже плыву в своем потоке. И, кажется, если я остановлюсь, он сам понесет меня дальше. Но я не хочу бездумно плыть по течению. Какой-то непонятный страх, что этот поток унесет меня куда-то, откуда возврата не будет.  
Я цепляюсь взглядом за вывески офисов, за витрины магазинов, за проходящих мимо людей. В какой-то момент взгляд зацепил его. И я не могу уже отвести глаза в сторону. Он шел навстречу. Высокого роста, он казался на голову выше толпы. Короткая стрижка, короткий жесткий ёжик. Не брит. Черный кожаный пиджак. Белая, свободная как парус, рубашка под ним распахнута до пояса, обнажая широкую мужскую грудь, гладкую, почти без волос. На шее несколько широких металлических цепей, кожанные шкурки с амулетами. А глаза… В них горел темный огонь, озаряющий все вокруг сполохами сексуальности. Казалось, если заглянешь в эти глаза, обжигающая страсть тебя тут же испепелит. Только вот поймать его взгляд мне никак не удавалось. Даже когда потоки толпы приблизили нас друг к другу, и мы оказались почти рядом. Он прошел мимо, а меня поток уносил дальше, в противоположную сторону.  
Через минуту я обернулась. Но его уже не увидела.  
Я продолжала идти вместе с толпой, и постепенно я чувствовала, как меня охватывает паника. Под ложечкой сосало от зарождающегося страха. Панического страха, от которого так хочется убежать. Я чувствовала, как дрожат коленки и руки. Чувствовала, как учащается пульс, и сердце колотится быстрыми ударами где-то в горле. Толпа меня душила. Мне казалось, что я тону и захлебываюсь. И если не выберусь – перестану дышать.  
Я рванула наперерез толпе. Это как плыть против течения. Толпа меня пинала, швыряла из стороны в сторону.  
Я метнулась в ближайший переулок, соединяющий две параллельные широкие людные улицы. Узкий проулок, зажатый между стенами небоскребов. Каменный мешок.  
Я облокотилась на стену. Закрыла лицо руками. Дышала глубоко, пытаясь успокоится. Что это со мной? Синдром мегаполисофобии?  
Нужно выбираться отсюда, и ехать домой.  
Я открыла глаза.  
В нескольких метрах от меня стоял тот высокий парень с улицы.  
Он обратил на меня внимание на улице? Заметил меня? Пошел следом?  
Эти мысли пронеслись в голове за секунду. А потом все вокруг изменилось. Проулок, улицы, весь город заволокла пелена тумана. Звуки стали глухими, доносились будто через вату. Весь мир стал каким-то сумрачным и нереальным.  
Я смотрела на него словно через дымку. Еще несколько минут назад мне казалось, что я сгорю от страсти под его наполненным сексуальностью взглядом. Но в его глазах не было огня, а только лед. И я не горела, а коченела под его ледяным взглядом. Холод, не обычный холод, а какой-то неестественный, пронзал все мое тело. Сковывал меня невидимыми оковами.  
Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что нужно бежать. Бежать от этого странного парня. Но я не могла пошевелиться, и, казалось, примерзла к асфальту проулка.  
Парень улыбнулся, и стал медленно приближаться ко мне. Я не слышала шагов. Казалось, он скользит по асфальту. Он улыбнулся снова. Но это была не улыбка, а оскал зверя, обнажившего зубы. Я увидела, как блеснул острый клык. Сознание, парализованное, как и тело, смогло выдать только: «Вампиров же не бывает!»  
Странно, но страх возникший без причины на улице, исчез. И сердце больше не колотилось в бешеном ритме, а стучало медленными тяжелыми ударами, как в замедленной съемке.  
Он подошел уже совсем близко. Его глаза как темные бездонный колодцы. И я заворожено смотрела в них, не отрываясь, с окутавшим меня странным холодным спокойствием.  
Парень-вампир обнажил зубы снова, как зверь готовящийся напасть. И… впился клыками в собственное запястье. По руке побежали струйки крови.  
\- Уходи! Уходи быстро! – Прорычал он, вгрызаясь в запястье сильнее.  
И тут все изменилось. Исчез туман. Мир снова стал ярким, наполнился звуками, вернулись краски. Ушел смертельный холод, окутавший мое тело, и почувствовала себя, как раньше.  
Но к собственному удивлению я не спешила уходить из проулка. Я продолжала смотреть в упор на парня-вампира, грызущего свое собственное запястье, следила взглядом за струйками крови, стекающими по его сильной мужской руке.  
Неожиданно для самой себя я сделала шаг к нему. Потом еще один. И еще. Я уже подошла совсем близко, вплотную. Взяла его руку в свои, отняв от его окровавленного рта. Поднесла к своему лицу. Провела языком по коже, слизывая струйку крови. Его кровь ледяным холодом обожгла мои губы. Я почувствовала, как он вздрогнул.  
Он обнял меня свободной рукой. А я продолжала облизывать раны на его запястье, все еще кровоточащие пульсирующими толчками. По венам разливалась неведомая доселе сила. И я чувствовала, как нарастает совершенно особое возбуждение. Меня била дрожь, но она была лишь эхом его дрожи. Он издал звериный рык, и через секунду впился клыками в мою шею. Я не почувствовала боли, а только дикое наслаждение.  
Мы слились в фантастическом акте совокупления. Он, пьющий кровь из моей шеи, и я, сосущая его кровь из запястья. Я умирала, и рождалась заново. У меня подкашивались ноги. И я бы упала, если бы он крепко меня не держал.  
Я с удивлением почувствовала у себя во рту клыки, такие же, как у Дрэйка. Казалось, я всю жизнь знала, как его зовут.  
Вожделение покалывало мое тело тысячей крохотных ледяных иголочек. И поддавшись ему, я приподнялась на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться до шеи Дрэйка. Он почувствовал, чего я хочу. Обхватил меня своими сильными руками. Поднял, как пушинку, оторвав от земли. И подставил мне свою шею, приглашая укусить его. Едва мои клыки коснулись его кожи, он задрожал от удовольствия. Его дрожь отдавалась сладкими конвульсиями в моем теле. И взлетая на пик наслаждения, я почувствовала, как меня обволакивает холодный кокон, укрывая от мира.


End file.
